eliminateprofandomcom-20200213-history
Forum:Mag-Rail Pro v.s. Ripper Pro
What's up? I'm about 10 levels away from being able to get my hands on the Pro Series(lv.43) and I was wondering which weapon would be better for me: Mag Rail Pro, or the Ripper Pro. I'll state my situation... ON this ONE account, I have a fully upgrade Infitlrator, other than Aquatics, which has been upgraded 5 times, and I currently use the Mag-Rail Proto. That account's skill is 7100, and its level is 43. I have pretty good aim(how do you think I got there), and after a while, have gone used to fighting with people an average of 7~10 ranks above me. I have used many weapons before; pc,dc,amj,rl,hellfire,h'cane,mag-rail,ar, etc. but I have never used the Ripper before, and I heard it takes serious skill to master it. Which weapon would work best for me??? btw, did that "delay" thing get fixed? And then on this OTHER account, I have almost a fully upgraded Sniper, with everything needing one stat(I have enough money to upgrade most of it when I'm lvl.46), and that account's level is 43, with skill being 7600. Another concern: Ripper is available at lvl.52, while Mag-Rail is available at 55. NOTE: skill/rank as of 8/9 * I also use mag protos for those 2 accounts. Thanks~! Kjung317 01:07, August 10, 2010 (UTC)Kjung317 Since you have used the mag-rail, both of those options work. The ripper may take some time, but is not too hard to get used to. However, the mag-rail is quite easy to use when you get it. The ripper's advantages are that it can kill faster, has an excellent reload, and the ability to "slice" fast opponents(sprinters). The mag-rail's advantages are that it has a decent rate of fire and a huge clip, is more forgiving if you miss, and has a somewhat higher damage stat. Ripper= King. Mag= Queen. Ripper is a tad better than mag, but takes MUCH more hard work. With mag you can get to skill 9000. With ripper you can get to 9200. Its as simple as that. If you want immediate gratification, go with mag, but if you a little more gratification over a large period of time, go with ripper. --Bondzox 14:49, August 10, 2010 (UTC) All right, but was that "delay" fixed? And which one's more cost-effective? Kjung317 00:08, August 11, 2010 (UTC)Kjung317 There was never any real delay. It was just lag, and it depends on your connection. I believe both weapons cost the same. Not exactly, the gun you use does not denote the skill you will get to, that is dependent on your thinking entirely. The Ripper is just a faster firing Mag-Rail. The idea of "slicing" is quite stupid in my opinion, you'll land say one bullet and that is about 20 damage, not worth a whole lot. Infiltrator sprinters aren't even that fast, all you have to do is anticipate their movement and fire accordingly. If you can't aim and think however, a Mag-rail will overpower you with it's constant stream of bullets. Falzarfz2 07:00, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Hey, do you think having a Mag Pro as a primary weapon and the Ripper as a secondary would be nice? you use ripper in mid-range & close, but not too close range, while you use the Mag Rail for shooting in really close range, and far range, and perhaps Infiltrators. Kjung317 16:56, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Kjung317 There isn't a need for a combination like that, a gravity hook for secondary is much more useful. No gun has a set range or use, if you can use it well it works for any situation. Falzarfz2 06:44, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Ripper ALL THE WAY. From experience, I can tell you that in a 1v1 match, mag-rails get raped bad by rippers. Also, the ripper is more accurate, kills faster, and is more of a "pro" weapon than the stupid noob-friendly mag-rail. HOWEVER, if you have terrible aim like the usual noobs that use mag-rails, don't use the ripper. Bad aim: Mag>Ripper Good aim: Ripper>Mag With mag-rail you cant get over 9300 skill. With ripper you can get to 9900. It's as simple as that.---RipperPro- 14:20, October 2, 2011 (UTC)